


obscured

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Closets, Fluff, Hiding, Kissing, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Muteness, Presents, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sharing Body Heat, other survivors are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: michael is curious if he can fit in a locker. jake happens upon him.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	obscured

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Closet  
> Locker, closet. Same thing...

They’re both on the run from Michael. Claudette had already been hooked twice, Jake is yet to be harmed. That’s why he offers to hide while she keeps running. 

“Hopefully I’ll be a distraction, but if he finds me at least you’ll get away.” Jake had told her when he offered. There wasn’t much time to protest, they were just out of his sight. 

Jake rounds the corner of a broken wall to a locker they had passed moments before. He cracks the door to meet a clothed figure inside. He assumes it’s another teammate, and he’s about to apologize and bolt. His eyes scan the body upwards, and he gasps when he sees Michael’s (hunched over) frame. He turns to Claudette to look if she’s seen. She’s looking back at him, but only to make sure he’s alright. From her view, the locker seems to be empty. He can’t just stand there, she’d run back to help him.

Michael takes notice of this as well, and because Jake won’t move, he takes action. He pulls him into the locker, and shuts the door behind him. 

It’s quite a ridiculous scene, if anyone were to see. Michael is pressed against one side of the closet. He’s trying to provide the most room possible to Jake, but with how tall he is there isn’t much to offer. Jake is curled up below him, his arms against Michael’s chest because there’s simply nowhere else to put them. He can hear his heartbeat all the way up in his ears, but he thinks he catches the killer’s as well.

“What are you even doing in here?” He asks, when he’s calmed down enough to find the humor in it. Michael Myers, hiding in a locker. What a sight. Jake would laugh if Michael wasn’t looming, intimidating the hell out of him. The honest answer is that he was curious if he could fit. Clearly he can’t, it’s a miracle that they’re both in there. He doesn’t give any indication of an answer, instead glaring at Jake trying to hide his embarrassment behind a facade of anger. 

Truth be told, he’s glad it was Jake that found him. He can’t imagine what he would’ve done if it had been any of the other survivors. Michael doesn’t care what people think of him when he’s ruthlessly murdering people. But if one of them were to go back to the campfire and tell the lot of them that they had found him hiding out, that’s where he draws the line. 

Despite the cold winds that plague the outside of the locker, it’s very hot inside. The body heat they’re both expelling is taking its toll. Michael’s breathing is loud per usual. Jake’s cheeks are red, his face overheating from emotion. He doesn’t want to waste this opportunity, that’s all. He pulls up Michael’s mask, only over his mouth. He knows he can be uncomfortable with even that. He goes up on his tiptoes, and gently places his lips on the killers. 

Michael freezes up. They aren’t able to show affection often, outside of not killing or messing with each other. He grows comfortable in it though, loosening his position and putting his hand behind Jake’s neck. It doesn’t last too long, a generator is finished and they both know what needs to happen. Only one remains

“Go ahead.” Jake tells him. “The Entity doesn’t need to be punishing you because I don’t want to let you go.” Michael pulls down his mask with one hand, and touches Jake’s cheek with the other. He turns his face into it, kissing his palm. Michael shoves the door open with force, Jake watches the Shape until he’s out of sight.

The rest of the trial isn’t good. Meg and Feng are sacrificed. Claudette is able to escape, with Jake right behind her and a guarantee that he’ll survive. He waits until she’s gone and until Michael catches up to him at the gate. Whenever Jake’s last they say goodbye. When he does arrive though, Jake has something else to mention.

“I’m not saying next time we’re in a trial together to just be doing locker checks the entire time, but that was a nice way to get some alone time.” Michael does his little head tilt, and Jake scratches the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if you care about people knowing about us, it’s probably just me that cares about hiding it. Maybe that’ll change someday.” It stings to think that he might be in this realm forever, though Michael makes it bearable. “But it was nice to have a place of our own, even just temporarily.”

Michael doesn’t answer, he never really does. Jake smiles at him, and runs out the exit. He turns back to look at him, and the killer hasn’t moved. He doesn’t know whether to be creeped out or endeared.

Trials go by without any Michael run ins, which is to be expected. What really pisses Jake off is when his friends get back from trials without him that included Michael. He hopes he noticed early on that Jake wasn’t among the people he was hunting, that he wasn’t searching lockers for him when he wasn’t there. 

Jake wakes up in Haddonfield, and hopes that maybe this is the time. A gift for Michael lies in his pocket, along with a note. He helps fix generators with his teammates, he can’t just be hiding out the entire time. Michael reveals himself soon enough, giving the confirmation that it was okay to leave his present somewhere. 

Michael seemed to be off his game, he ended up not killing anyone. Maybe it was because it was his first time coming across Jake in a while, though he didn’t want to assume. Either way, he was the last one left on the map, the usual turnout of these situations.

“You can hook me.” He tells Michael. He’s in the exit, feet away from freedom. They walk over to the nearest one together, Jake’s intention. He stares up at the gleaming metal, it doesn’t seem to be taunting him at the moment. 

“That locker over there,” Jake points, “I left something for you inside.” Michael nods, a rare response for him. He lifts Jake over his shoulder momentarily, hanging him on the hook. He wishes he could stay with him until the Entity takes him, but he has to hurry before he wakes up in his own realm.

Inside the locker lies a black feather and a folded piece of paper. Michael puts them in the pocket of his coveralls as gently as he’s able, and the world around him fades. He’s relieved to find them still in his possession when he comes to. Unfolding the note, he reads it slowly, as to process it completely. It was written on a spare bit of map, seemingly with charcoal. Some of the letters had faded.

_ Michael, it’s been so many trials since I’ve last seen you. I figured I’d carry something for you to remember me with for the next time we don’t see each other for a while. This feather reminded me of you, I’m not sure why. I don’t see many crow’s shedding them, and there aren’t many gift options around here. I hope it’s okay.  _

_ I miss you. Jake.  _

Michael traces the lettering with his finger tips. He’ll keep it on him until the last word fades, and forever after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
